


Nightmare

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Everything is soft and to bright, Jack wonders what it is about this world that changes the light so much.

He scans to the left and then the right, gun up as Teal'c comes in behind him, Carter and Daniel. He finishes his sweep as the gate shuts down.

They others form up behind him and he nods off into the trees.

"The village is this way. About three miles. Teal'c take point."

Teal'c walks around him and everything goes to hell.

Staff weapons prime in the tress to their left and right and Teal'c and Carter are down before they can even cry out.

Jack turns, shooting back and he goes dry quickly, looking to Daniel for covering fire as he reloads.

Daniel turns to him and then, in almost slow motion, is hit in the side. He jolts, flailing and Jack watches as blood gouts out onto the ground. Daniel is dead before he hits the ground.

Jack stands, watches his eyes fade and then there is a Jaffa in front of him holding a staff weapon and smirking.

He fires.

Jack wakes.


End file.
